


A helping hand

by peach_devil



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Bi-Curiosity, Choking, Closet Sex, Crying, Drugs, Eventual Threesome, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Grinding, High School, House Party, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Skateboarding, Spanking, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_devil/pseuds/peach_devil
Summary: George becomes upset, as usual, that he may not ever be good enough. He begins to question why Sapnap and Dream associate with him in the first place. Despite being high, Sapnap comes around to help. He is willing to do anything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 99
Kudos: 367





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that although the boys are all meant to be teenagers in this fic, they are 16/17/18. I do not ship the IRL counterparts, only their online personas. If they are uncomfortable, I will take down my works. :)

Loud, obnoxious, trendy music boomed throughout the street and roads, the large house’s window blazing scorching, neon colors into the surrounding area.

‘This one is for the boys with the booming system, Top down, AC with the cooler system’

The bass of each song shook the ground and anybody sitting down could feel it in their organs. Voice, laughter, conversation, drunk incoherent babbling and so much more noise flooded the ears of everyone around.

It was dark outside, around 2am, and the air was a perfect mixture of cool and still. It was much too warm in the house so out here, where George sat alone in the backyard on a dirty, pale bench, the temperature was satisfying.

He sighed, a half finished beer in his left hand and his broken heart in his right. He couldn’t bare to let anyone see him, it was practically social suicide to show his face in there. From popular assholes to ass-licking wannabes to homophobic sellouts, the place was riddled with buffoonery and George wanted no part in it.

He looked up, wondering where Sapnap and Dream were. Dream was most likely smashing some video game world record and impressing a huge crowd of girls. The boys who weren’t popular definitely wanted to be him. He had that effect on people.

Sapnap was either passed out drunk, ridiculously high or making out with somebody. Despite not being your average muscular jock, Sapnap still got loads of attention, whether it be sexual or platonic.

George tried desperately to imagine himself in a situation where everyone loved him and he was the center of attention. He imagined being the only person people talked about. Was it even worth it? At this point, George didn’t bother to try and uplift his place in the popularity triangle. He knew he was pretty low. Being friends with Dream and Sapnap were the only things keeping him from getting home-schooled and he was grateful that they even cared enough about him to keep him around.

“Dude..! Hey dude.” A deep but mellow voice approached George.

He snapped his head up, making sure this person wasn’t talking to somebody else. After all, who even noticed George existed besides his only two friends?

“Georgie worgie... poo.” Sapnap slurred as he struggled to sit next to his friend. He was definitely out of it and by the looks of his blazing, red eyes, he was out for good.

George felt his cheeks burn at the stupid nickname.

“You got it... there, there.” George grabbed Sapnap’s arms, placing him onto the bench to the right of him. He felt the warmth radiating off of Sapnap’s body and he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that even though Sapnap was faded, he still felt the need to check up on George.

The smell of weed and other unknown substances wafted about in the air as soon as the Texan got close but George was so used to it that he didn’t even flinch.

“George, the party’s in there!” Sapnap pointed to a random tree to their right. George giggles nervously.

“Not for me. Not today, at least. I’m not in the mood.” George tensed his chest, trying not to laugh at his ridiculous friend. Sapnap was definitely the sweetest out of the trio and it was probably because he was the youngest.

“Talk to me, bro. Is it about girls?” Sapnap snapped his fingers and held up finger guns a little too close to George’s eyes.

“Nah,” George gently pushed Sapnap’s hands away so his eyes didn’t get poked, “It’s something you wouldn’t understand.”

Sapnap didn’t seem to fully register the conversation but he was sober enough to understand George was not happy. It was obvious as they had been friends since elementary school.

“I’m here for you, there’s nothing I can’t fix! Y’know, like bob the builder?” Sapnap giggled, placing a gentle hand on George’s knee and shaking it.

“I only know Fix it Felix.” George snickered at the thought of Sapnap in a builder outfit.

“You uncultured swine!” He gasped dramatically, throwing a hands in his forehead and leaning back.

Moments like this were always appreciated. George was very often sad, Dream would say some encouraging words and attempt to uplift his confidence and Sapnap would joke until George couldn’t stop smiling. They really were a Dream team.

“Well- okay. Here goes nothing,” George takes a deep breath, “I just constantly feel left out like I’m irrelevant. When I’m gone people barely notice and I can’t seem to grab anyone’s attention. What if I’m just meant to be alone, meant to be forgotten? You and Dream are so.. cool and I’m just here. Why do you even hang out with me? Why are you here, Sapnap? All I do is embarrass you! You should be having fun right now.”

Despite barely being able to hear what George was saying, Sapnap sensed the distress in his friend’s voice. He caught onto harsh words like ‘irrelevant’ and ‘embarrassing’ and couldn’t help but wince at the self-criticism.

“George, does that even matter when we like you enough to keep you around? I don’t give a fuck what anyone thinks, I’ll hang out with you until I die... or something.” Sapnap blinked, struggling to find what to say next.

George faked a smile because he was unable to. Although he did appreciate the kind words, it never actually made him feel better. Maybe he liked being sad. Does he even want help? He doesn’t know. But he certainly doesn’t want Sapnap to leave right now.

“I appreciate that, but I’ll always be in your shadow. My name isn’t even George at school, it’s Sapnap’s sloppy seconds, Sapnap’s shadow. Or Dream’s handbag and Dream’s used condom.” George’s tone drew progressively angry as he thought about the shit people threw at him. Those nicknames didn’t even make sense, they just had the sole purpose of degrading him.

He hated reminding himself of when people would walk by and yell, “OH SHIT, SAPNAP’S SHADOW CAME TO LIFE!”

Either that or they’d say Sapnap shouldn’t be bringing his sex toys to school. Right in George’s face.

And to make matters worse, nobody would ever shut up about the ‘cum dumpster incident’.

Ugh.

Sapnap tried not to laugh at the condom one and instead slivered his hand around George’s shoulder. He honestly didn’t know what to say. While the teasing came to a point where it was no longer funny, Sapnap didn’t really have the power to stop it. He could only just hope that George stopped caring about it all together.

George never showed his feelings in front of people, he chose to cry in the shower instead. He hated sympathy. But when it came to his friends, he couldn’t help but emit all of his negative emotions.

“Do you need a hug?”

George shook his head.

“Do you need a kiss?”

George shook-

“Wait, what?” He looked up at Sapnap to see if he was joking. Sapnap simply stared back, waiting for a response.

“Kissing makes me feel better so maybe it will help you too.” Sapnap coughed.

George didn’t really have experience when it came to those things. He’d see videos and movies where the actors eat each other’s faces but the most action George had was with his left hand.

“But you’re straight, Sapnap.” George tried to keep eye contact with him and failed.

Sapnap shrugged.  
“Does it matter? I’m just helping you out, right?”

George felt his ears burn up for the second time.

“If you’re too scared we can just cuddle or something.” Sapnap grunted, feeling his lungs grow tight. That drug dealer was shady.

“No, I want to.” George frowned because he knew this would probably be his first and only kiss. Sapnap was probably the kindest person he knew, who cared if he was a boy? At least he was doing it with someone who cared about him and wouldn’t abandon him over petty fallouts.

Sapnap didn’t even wait for any conformation, instead leaning forward and pecking George softly on the lips. He leaned back just an inch only to come back and peck again, this time biting George’s bottom lip. Sapnap moved away completely and stared, looking deep into George’s eyes for any reaction.

George froze, feeling the tingling sensation of two softer lips touching his own was mesmerizing. The bite went straight to his dick.

“Wow. I always thought kissing couldn’t turn you on but I guess it’s just as good as being touched.” The speech was unintentional, but George didn’t want to cover it up. He half wanted his friend to know that his ‘little George’ was happy.

Sapnap giggled, immediately abandoning his straight, serious face. He was always nervous about making moves on George as he didn’t know his sexuality until recently and even then, he didn’t want to draw attention at school.

“One more time? But this time can you join in?” Sapnap beamed.

“Fine, but slowly. I’m still a noob.” George rolled his eyes.

They both leaned forward this time, Sapnap closing his eyes and George panicking. George kept them wide open, knowing he looked awkward but he didn’t care. The fear of anyone watching them was keeping him awake.

He felt that familiar buzz again, electricity spinning in his mouth when their lips connected. Sapnap pushed a hand up onto George’s cheek and deepened the pressure.

The kiss was stiff and nervous but Sapnap was too high to notice. George felt his head turn naturally, blushing harder when he could hear the noises Sapnap was making. The Texan let out small moans whenever any teeth gently scraped his bottom lip, letting out a particularly loud groan when George crept a hand under his shirt.

They let go before anyone could suffocate and the smile on Sapnap’s face was adorable.

“Can we try something?” His eyes were slowly returning to their natural color. He was sobering up again.

“Yeah.” George was eager.

“Straddle me.”

With hesitance, George scooted over and lifted one leg up and around Sapnap’s lap, pressing their crotches together. They made brief eye contact and smiled before Sapnap changed his mind.

“Hmm. Actually, turn and face away from me.” He scratched his chin.

George obeyed, doing a stiff 180° turn so that he was facing the yard fence and Sapnap’s crotch was under his ass.

“That’s way better.” Sapnap groaned.

The embarrassment crept up to George quickly and he was desperate to find out what the hell his friend wanted to do. He felt himself shiver.

“Your neck is so pretty, can I kiss it?”  
Sapnap poked it like a child and giggled when George flinched.

“I- I guess. Yeah... yeah, be careful.” Stuttering was common when George was this nervous.

“Calm down, I won’t hurt you Georgie. The safe word is pissbaby.”

They couldn’t help but snicker at the reference to their third friend who was nowhere to be found.

George moved his head back and leaned it on Sapnap’s left shoulder, exposing the pale skin on his smooth neck.

He felt two finger tips rub and stroke at the skin there, the other hand creeping up his shirt and playing with his stomach.

Sapnap’s heavy breathing warmed George’s neck and ears, reminding him constantly of what they were doing. He also couldn’t help but notice the hard on slowly growing under his ass. Sapnap was enjoying this a lot, but so was George. The fact that Sapnap was getting all horny for him only made him just as aroused.

George felt the press of a tender kiss right behind his ear, then one much lower and then another one near his collar bone. He sighed, trying to imagine what Sapnap was thinking about.

The kisses soon turned into occasional small nips and bites that painted his skin red, pink and purple. The hand under his shirt had moved to his left nipple, tweaking it and tickling the top of the sensitive bud. Sapnap’s free hand was moving south, going to trace the space just under George’s navel.

George had never felt this way before, he couldn’t stop whimpering and it was itching at his conscience. He always thought making noises was fake and overdid but apparently not.

But fuck, Sapnap was good at this. No wonder he gets so much attention.

As soon as Sapnap started sucking on his neck and forming small, cherry bruises, George felt his zip being undone. His jeans were suddenly loosened and a warm hand was creeping into his boxers.

“Wow, George. Look how happy your little friend is.” Sapnap cooed, knowing he was the one who caused this.

“He’s not little.” George blushed, “He’s average.”

Sapnap chuckled, swiftly wrapped a hand around George’s dick and roughly pulling it out. George did not expect the rough treatment but he was pleased to feel warmth engulf his dick. He felt a squeeze and some pre cum leak out. He moaned again as the feeling of being kissed on and fondled overwhelmed him.

“Sapnap...” Another high-pitched moan.

The breath on George’s neck was getting heavier behind him as Sapnap’s cock hardened under him.

“God, George. There’s nobody else that gets me this way.”

Sapnap sucked in his breath when he felt George press down and grind into his clothed crotch. He bucked up into George’s ass and squeezed his eyes shut, desperate not to make a mess in his shorts

“I know you did not just do that.”

“Hm, what are you talking about, Sapnap?” Despite being in such a vulnerable situation, George still had room for sass.

What he didn’t expect, however, was to hear a feral growl. The hand playing with his nipple shot up and wrapped firmly around his neck. George was forced to lift his head and look up at the moon in this position. One hand was around his exposed cock, another was practically choking him and the hard dick under him was poking George like a knife.

He loved the sudden dominant force Sapnap seemed to inhabit.

“Arch your back for me.”

George did as told, feeling ridiculous in the awkward position but obeying none the less.

It caused his bottom to dig further into Sapnap’s crotch and that’s when he finally snapped.

The hand on George’s neck traveled to his jaw and twisted him slightly so Sapnap could crane his neck forward and connect their lips.

He smooched loudly, stealing three innocent pecks before licking the Brit’s lip.

George couldn’t help but keen at the sensation. Sapnap tasted of several alcoholic beverages and unidentifiable drugs but it was worth the floaty feeling in George’s chest.

“Stand up, just a second..” Sapnap calmed down rather quickly and it almost shocked George at how fast he has switched demeanors.

George stood and looked back at his friend, watching him unzip his jeans and push them down to his ankles.

“This time, sit facing me so we can both get off without having to fuck.”

George climbed back on, feeling excitement bubble into his heart. He was usually a good kid and stayed out of trouble, occasionally swearing but feeling bad straight after. This made him feel like a rebel. They were literally about to hoe it up behind a house party on some random person’s bench.

With both their dicks out and George’s jeans on the floor, they pressed their cocks together and each wrapped a hand around to keep them stable.

Sapnap looked like he was starving and George appeared just as hungry. They could feel the pulse of the other’s dick. It was like a mini heartbeat, shallow and quiet. The pre-cum acted as lube, dribbling down their shafts and hands.

Sapnap had waited too long and got impatient. His hips bucked up, immediately sending a ripple of arousal through George’s body. They both moaned at the same time followed by a whine of the other’s name.

“I’m already close.” George whimpered, gently placing his forehead on Sapnap’s chest. It was slightly embarrassing that he was going to finish so quickly. 

“You want me to finish you off, baby?”

George couldn’t tell why the pet name felt so wrong but so right. Sapnap wasn’t exactly in his right mind at the moment, so the name could’ve just been a mistake. But it felt so good to be called that, even if it was from someone who pitied him.

George didn’t even realize he had moaned out loud and Sapnap clearly took that as a yes. He had started jerking them both off with a hand large enough to wrap around both shafts.

Every time it moved against their tips, George would whine. The feeling was indescribable. Of course it was immensely pleasurable but he couldn’t help but feel his heart beat faster every time Sapnap’s hips buck up.

“Fuck, George. You’re driving me crazy.” Sapnap groaned, his facial expression changing again. He looked like he was holding back something while struggling not to finish George then and there.

Sapnap felt his dick start to twitch against his friend’s and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He took a peak at George’s face and took a moment to enjoy the view.

George’s face was twisted up in pleasure. He was bright pink and tears were staining his cheeks. Clearly, he was trying to keep his mouth shut but he would occasionally get lost in an extra good stroke and roll his eyes back or bite his lip.

Sapnap’s eyes widened when George threw his head back and moaned much louder and longer, the single word etching into his mind permanently.

“ _Sapnap..._ ”

He could no longer hold back, looking up to the sky and yelling. His seed shot up and fell back down, covering both of their cocks.  
His hand malfunctioned, squeezing George in the process and causing his to yelp out a final moan.

They desperately tried to catch their breath, huffing and puffing. The next couple of minutes were silent before George spoke up.

“Thank you...”

"No problem, dude. Thanks for letting me... y'know."

They smiled, enjoying each other's company. The silence wasn't awkward, it was friendly and warm. George was just glad that what they did wouldn't fuck up their relationship. Sapnap seemed more than happy and Dream probably wouldn't give a fuck if he found out.

"Where did those fuckers go? They left me alone to have all those girls' numbers."

"Language!"

George felt himself panic as the distant voices began to approach them. He immediately knew who they belonged to, but now was NOT the time to speak to them.

"SAPNAP. COME ON!" George hissed as he whispered, throwing himself off of Sapnap's lap and shoving on his Jeans. A nasty amount of Cum was still in his hands but that wasn't as important as keeping his dignity.

Sapnap was much more relaxed for some reason and slowly pulled up his jeans like nothing had happened. They looked at each other briefly before snickering and wiping the cum on the bench they had been sitting on.

"What are you guys doing?" Badboyhalo stood there, his face contorted in confusion. 

Dream followed shortly after, raising one eyebrow as if he was skeptical.

"What have you two weirdos been up to?" He smirked 

"I was showing this guy my weed tolerance." Sapnap grinned, technically not lying.

George rolled his eyes when Dream started wheezing in the corner of the yard. _It's not even that funny._


	2. Late night calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap can’t seem to get his mind out of the gutter after his encounter with George. He tries to ignore his feelings by doing Dream, but his feelings seem to grow even stronger.

The next few days flew by rather quickly for Sapnap. Although he was the one who initiated the sexual activity towards George, his memory was a blur. All we could remember was the cute moans and gasps George emitted and slightly choking him. He certainly wishes it could happen again.

The thing is, it was probably a one off and Sapnap didn’t have the heart to push George into submission. But, he couldn’t help but imagine George, face down and squashed against the mattress, his ass in the air and his hole twitching, begging for Sapnap to touch it, his dick pulsing under him and his wrists and asscheeks bright pink from stimulation.

“You’ve got a stiffy. I knew you couldn’t handle it.” Dream chuckled in Sapnap’s ear, making him jump. He had spaced out while Dream was showing him a video of a random busty girl running in a field. They were sitting on his bed.

“Come on, do you see her? You can’t tell me you wouldn’t...” Sapnap grinned, looking at his friend.

“Dude, you’re gross. Why is your libido so high anyway? It’s like you’d fuck anyone. I bet you’d fuck George! You were probably seducing the poor guy behind that house the other day.” Dream couldn’t help but laugh, he always teased Sapnap about his obvious infatuation towards George, but this time it hit differently.

“Nah, dude. He was just upset and I was there for him unlike you. Where were you, anyway? Playing some dumb video game?” Sapnap hit Dream’s shoulder, not happy that he was being laughed at.

Dream shook his head, seeming to forget about Sapnap’s shenanigans.

“I was chatting it up with the entire living room. I get the conversation flowing, then I sneak into someone’s bedroom and play on their computer for hours until I get bored. I don’t want to socialize. They’re distracted so they don’t bother me, I leave and nobody notices. Stonks.”

“Oh my god.” Sapnap chuckled, “You wouldn’t call that invasion of privacy? What if there’s porn left on that or some embarrassing pictures?!”

Dream scoffed, “It’s not stealing, it’s borrowing.”

They shared a short giggle before Dream switched off his phone and leaned back on his elbows. Sapnap stretched his arms up, groaning as his bones popped. He sighed and mimicked Dream’s position.

They stayed silent, listening as their ears rung, begging for something to happen. It was never awkward between the two but something hung in the air and telling by Dream’s body language, it was obvious.

“Sapnap... when’s the last time we- y’know.”

Sapnap smiled. He knew Dream was thinking about him all day. From the subtle flirting to teasing him with arousing videos. He sighed again, looking Dream in the eyes and realizing he was shy for once.

“I don’t know. Perhaps it was 4 months ago? Why’re you asking, hm?” Sapnap teased him.

“Don’t act dumb.” Dream growled, suddenly becoming himself again.

They moved towards each other, kissing quickly before Sapnap got on his knees in front of Dream. He palmed at the front of Dream’s jeans, making sure to dig his hand in as harshly as possible. He felt small twitches under Dream’s jeans.

“Be quick, my mom’s gonna be back soon.” Dream panted, already enjoying the sensation.

Sapnap nodded, unzipping Dream and swiftly pulling out his cock. He didn’t have time to waste as being interrupted would definitely be a disaster. 

With one hand gently holding Dream’s balls, the other moved to his thigh and squeezed, rubbing against the fine, golden hairs there. He suckled on the tip, gathering saliva and drenching the shaft for an easier insertion. 

“Fuck.” Dream struggled to keep his noise down, biting his lip to muffle himself. He couldn’t help but grab Sap’s head as he felt his member being engulfed in warm, wet, tight goodness. 

He let himself moan loudly when Sapnap’s nose nuzzled his happy trail. He had taken in the entire dick in a swift movement, only gagging slightly and tightening his throat. Dream threw his head back and pulled at Sapnap’s raven hair.

Dream’s cock pulsated in his mouth as he bobbed up and down, ignoring his need to breathe. He continued to let Dream shallowly fuck his face and even started palming at his own clothed cock to release his arousal.

Three loud knocks boomed through the room as a voice came from behind the locked door.

“Hey, come on. You’ve been in there for way too long. Help me put away all these groceries, now!” It was a woman’s voice.

Sapnap looked up at Dream with the cock still in his mouth.

Dream groaned and frowned, “Her voice turned me off....” 

Sapnap moved back, giving a sympathetic kiss on Dream’s tip.

“Can I take a picture? For later? Pleaseeee?” Dream pouted, making a prayer with his hands.

“Fine, but if you show anyone I’ll beat you up!” Sapnap giggled, grabbing Dream’s dick again and posing with it against his tongue as if he was ready to swallow some thick cum.

He heard the snap of the camera a few seconds later and Dream threw his phone behind him. He received a gentle pet on the head, a sweet kiss on his neck and a short ‘thank you’ before Dream stood up and went into the bathroom. 

He knew he couldn’t finish off with Sapnap because his mother was impatient and she’d definitely burst in. Dream was safe in the bathroom for about two minutes and Sapnap was left alone to climb out of the window, being careful to not be seen and mistaken as a burglar.  
__________

Sapnap walked home slowly. He loved walking around alone at night, nobody could bother him and the empty space around him made him feel light and happy. He didn’t want to go home and deal with his dad nagging him about being outside for so long.

He felt a buzz in his pocket and flinched. After the initial startle, he pulled out his phone, smirking at who had texted him.

dweamie: :)

-it was that picture of Sapnap on his knees, one hand on his crotch and the other cradling a pair of balls. His tongue was stuck out and under the tip of a thick cock and his eyes where half closed.-

You: I told u not to show anyone >:( 

Dweamie: shhh.

-another photo appeared, and this time it was dream sitting on the edge of the shower and gripping his cock tightly. Somehow, he had managed to take a photo mid-cum-

You: you are forgiven :o

Sapnap but his lip, taking a mental note to jerk off to that later. His phone buzzed again when he was about to switch it off but he didn’t expect for it to be George.

gog: hey

You: Yooo what’s up?

gog: my family’s being shitty :( can you break in again?

You: open ur window and wait 10mins :)

gog: <3

Sapnap switched off his phone and smiled. He finally had an excuse to speak to George again, feeling much to shy to initiate any conversation with him until now. His heart began to beat much faster and he jogged to the bus stop, hopping on any one that took him towards George’s.

The ride was quick, but it felt like hours by the time he had gotten off. His mind was full of negative situations where George would only want him there to talk. Or maybe it would be so awkward that he’d have to leave immediately. Or, worst case possible, George had invited him there to tell him that he didn’t want to hang out with him anymore.

Sapnap stopped dead in his tracks and looked up, shocked to find he was already behind George’s house, his window wide open and the curtains dancing in the wind. How had he walked that fast? Perhaps overthinking helped you to lose track of time.

Sapnap spotted the tree he normally used to get up, hopping into the thickest root and branches and sitting for two seconds to catch his breath. He checked that nobody was outside watching him come in like a maniac and propped his hands up on George’s window ledge.

He felt warm hands touch his and help him up, making it was easier to climb in. He swung both legs over and landed inside with a quiet thump. He moved away from the window to let George lock it behind him.

George turned around and smirked.  
“You came here so fast.” 

They walked towards his beanbag on the opposite side of the room.

“Don’t want you to get hurt now, do I?” Sapnap teased, laying comfortably on his back. George dragged a chair over and sat with his stomach facing the backboard and his legs straddled on each side of the chair.

“Oh, shut up. I’m just bored and you’re the only person who can keep me company.” George forced an angry face, smiling again when Sapnap laughed at him.

“Why don’t you come sit here?” Sapnap reached his hands and and made grabby motions like a toddler would.

“You took my only beanbag.” 

“Well I’m sorry that I wanted to be comfortable.” 

George rolled his eyes and jumped off his seat, walking towards Sapnap and straddling him like he had days ago at the party.

“Better?” 

“Way better.”

George blushed at the hungry look Sapnap was giving him and leaned down, pressing their chests together and nuzzling his neck.

They stayed in that position, cuddling. Sapnap moved his hands and wrapped them around George, feeling his heart start pumping again. He struggled to keep his arousal at bay, feeling more and more turned on every time George moved to get comfortable. 

“Your heart is beating so fast...” George mumbled.

“Yeah?” Sapnap cooed.

“Yeah.”

Silence hit them again, their crotches twitching to life.

“I have a feeling you’re enjoying this more than me.” George giggled nervously, anxious to what Sapnap would say.

“It’s just that..” Sapnap moved his hands down to George’s ass, gripping each cheek through his baggy pajama pants. “I can’t stop thinking about your voice or your cute smile. Or the way you hug me, or even the way you say my name. My mind just can’t stop thinking of me pining you to a bed and fucking you raw until you cum so much that it hurts.”

“You know what I mean?” 

George was baffled, he knew Sapnap liked him in a more-than-friend way but he didn’t know Sapnap thought of him that way. Of course their little fiasco at the party bought something more to their relationship but George thought he was just a one night stand, not a protagonist’s love interest.

“That’s.. really cute, Sapnap. I feel the same way. Err- except for the.. the sex part. I imagine you spanking me and sucking my dick.” George squeezed his eyes closed and cringed at his pathetic attempt at sexual conversation. He blushed but was relieved when he remembered Sapnap couldn’t see his face.

George moaned, the hands on his ass groping him harder. They dug circles into him, occasionally holding still. 

“Sapnap, hurry up and take off my pants.”

They did just that, getting off each other and having a silent competition for who could rip off their clothes the fastest.

They were naked in about 20 seconds, keeping their socks on to avoid the cold, wooden floor.

George stood on all fours in front of Sapnap, who was sitting butt-naked on the bright red beanbag.

“Lay on me facing this way...” Sapnap motioned his hands and made parallel lines.

George turned sideways, the back of his head facing Sapnap and his legs dangling off the other side of his friend’s lap. Their dicks were pressed together and Sap had a perfect view of George’s small, perky ass.

It was just as pale as the skin across the rest of his body. Sapnap smirked at how fresh it looked, not a mark or a spot. He was clean, untouched, and all Sapnap’s to ruin.

Sapnap lifted his hand, bringing it down quickly and smacking George’s ass, causing him to yelp in shock. He somehow didn’t expect the slap despite being in the perfect position to endure one.

“Sa- apnap-!” He gasped and moaned as three more smacks reddened his bottom. The stinging only lasted a few seconds as Sapnap thankfully rubbed his cheek after every slap. He felt his cock leak as three more consecutive slaps stung the same cheek.

Tears dribbled down his face, his dick straining against Sapnap’s leg. He could definitely feel George’s dick, because he chuckled and said, “George, I didn’t know you were such a whore. Your dick is practically dripping.”

George whined, squirming around, grinding onto Sapnap. Anything to get some type of release. He was desperate.

“Fuck.. please!” George groaned, feeling Sapnap lift his hips away every time George tried to grind up on him.

“Only because you asked nicely.”

Sapnap motioned for George to take his place and sit on the bean bag chair. When he looked up again, he took a moment to appreciate how fucked out George looked. His eyes were pink and wet, his cheeks and ears were burning, his cock twitched every time he panted and his legs were spread widely.

“God, you’re so cute. I can’t wait to swallow your cum.” Sapnap groaned, moving to go on his knees with his stomach facing the floor and his ass sticking out behind him.

He quickly took George in his mouth, repeating a similar routine to when he was sucking Dream off. He cradled George’s balls and grabbed his own dick, rubbing himself off in hopes to cum at the same time.

He took George’s tip into his soft mouth, suckling it slowly and sensually, tonguing at his slit, hollowing his cheeks and humming out a deep, long moan. He felt George twitch as the suckled on the underside of the sensitive shaft, bobbing lower and lower and engulfing the entire shaft when it was wet enough.

George was whimpering, his entire body shaking and his cock convulsing inside Sapnap’s tight heat. His moans were become more and more high pitched and his hands were struggling to find a place. They settled on his sides, grabbing the beanbag so hard that it was close to ripping. His toes curled as Sapnap coughed around his cock after accidentally going too low, too suddenly. 

Sapnap groaned, feeling his dick begin to twitch as he neared his orgasm. He peaked at George only to immediately regret it. The sight was stunning, his red face, the small, thin trail of drool leaking down his chin, his eyes rolling back and his eyebrows squeezed together. His nipples so hard they could fall off, his chest rising and falling hard.

Sapnap let out a final moan, bursting hot seed into his hand and feeling his entire body tense up as he saw white.

George was definitely cumming too and his moaning had gotten so loud that there’s no way his parents hadn’t heard him. His back arched beautifully as he emptied his cum into Sapnap’s hot mouth, grabbing at his hair and pulling him all the way down to take in every last bit.

Sapnap popped off after a few seconds, his breathing fast and harsh. They couldn’t speak, both completely fucked out and tired. Sapnap swallowed, immediately feeling the back of his throat hurting and groaning.

“You’re dick’s much bigger than I’d like to admit. I’m gonna have a soar throat for days.” He whined.

George smiled, too tired to laugh or fully understand the joke.  
“You have to admit that was the hottest blowjob you’ve given though, right?” George sighed, his eyes closing and his head banging against the wall.

“Hey, you should probably get into bed before you knock out. You’re naked.” 

George snapped his eyes open, groggily moving his body and walking across to his bed. He tucked himself in and faced the window, waiting for Sapnap to leave. 

“Sapnap?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Why do you always say thanks after we fuck?”

“Don’t say it like that...”

Sapnap laughed.

“I just really enjoyed it, that’s all.”

“You’re adorable.” Sapnap smiled, already fully clothed. He was quick to walk up to the window but stole a quick kiss from the sleepy George behind him.

“Mmm.” George mumbled, his lips twisting up into a weak smile.

“Love you.” Sapnap hopped out of the window and into the thick branch, making his way back down and jogging back to the bus stop. He was definitely in trouble for being out this long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This took me all day to write and I’m proud of it. I normally don’t write this much. :)


	3. Rebelious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the most innocent out of his group, George does not expect to be thinking about such dirty things so early in the morning.

George woke up feeling absolutely giddy. He couldn't stop smiling and his efforts to stop were useless. He smiled all the way through brushing his teeth, he smiled as he ate and he smiled as he hopped into the shower, feeling his excitement buzz through him. As he stripped and turned on the water, he stared at himself in the mirror and smirked at his appearance. His neck was covered in faded pink and red smudges, bite marks littering his collar bone and chest. His hair was a mess and needed immediate taming. He then remembered why he looked that way, cherishing the fact that he was no longer a sad virgin dating his left hand and kissing himself goodnight. He tip-toed into the warm water, sighing at the lovely feeling of the dirt being removed from his body. He stood there for a few seconds, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander. He thought about the way Sapnap made him feel. Special? He didn't know if that was the exact word but suddenly, being the school punching bag didn't matter at all when the person he had eyes on was his shoulder to cry on. 

He reached behind him and grabbed the soap off the counter behind him, opening the cap and pushing a generous amount onto his chest before closing it, putting it away and scrubbing. The smell was his favourite. Being partially colour-blind helped George to appreciate the things he did have. Smell was an important one and so was touch. Touch was definitely his favourite for several reasons that he wasn't bold enough to express. Although George didn't want to go into detail, his dick certainly did as it was already half-chub, trying desperately to be noticed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, I'm gonna be late for school." George rolled his eyes at his hard-on. It really was easy to turn him on even if it was slightly embarrassing. He imagined what would happen if Sapnap was behind him in the shower right now. He'd probably grip his ass firmly and smirk. George wouldn't be able to see his face but the thought of Sapnap seeing him this way was enough to get him going. Sapnap would probably grind on him too, using him until he cummed and leaving him there to take care of his own boner. George whined as he felt his hand go to his crotch, massaging the tip roughly to simulate a tongue. He imagined Sapnap below him on his knees, shoving George's entire member down his throat and swallowing.

George was about to be late. He spent about 30mins trying to cum only to get lost in the sensation and stand there out of breath for even longer before realizing. He was lucky he had eaten and brushed his teeth or he'd be screwed. He was able to throw on a random shirt, race to the bus stop before he could miss his bus and hop on with a few minutes to spare. He was glad, too, because Mr Wilson would definitely kick his ass for being late a third time despite him really trying not to be. He arrived at school 5mins before it was time for class and sat in his chair beside Dream.

Dream gave him a shocked look, flaring his eyes and gaping his mouth like he'd seen a ghost.

"What...? WHAT?" George panicked, shaking around and patting his shoulders like there was a spider on him. He stopped and scowled and folded his arms when Dream started laughing at him, holding his stomach and mouth to not draw attention to them.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm early for once." He rolled his eyes playfully, slapping Dream's wrist when he started wheezing and gasping.

The teacher walked in, angry as ever, and immediately stared into George's soul, expecting to see his chair empty. He raised an eyebrow and sighed like he wanted to punish George before sitting in his own chair.

"I see you've decided you want a bright future, George. I'll be expecting to see nothing short of perfect punctuality from now on. Understand?" Mr Wilson smirked.

"Yes, sir," George mumbled angrily. 

The teachers definitely liked to pick on him and it was obvious. George shook his head, trying to rid his mind of negative emotions and instead go back to smiling. He relaxed into his seat and pulled out his equipment, holding his head in his hand.

"Why are you so happy today?" Dream blinked, not looking away from the teacher so he wouldn't get caught.

"What, I can't _not_ be sad?" He smirked, also refusing to turn and face the conversation.

"It's weird, you've been so happy recently."

"Is that a bad thing?" George peeked at Dream.

"Not at all, I like you better this way. I'm glad you're getting better." Dream smiled kindly, nudging George's arm.

George blushed, not used to seeing the sweeter side of Dream. He was normally tough and hard to break but this softer side was undeniably cute.

The lesson seemed to drag on for an uncomfortably long time and George could feel his breath shortening. The slowness of Math lessons in the morning made him want to claw his eyes out. While Dream was able to answer every question and didn't give two fucks when he got one wrong, George was constantly on the edge of his seat, praying he wouldn't be picked so he didn't have to go cry in the bathroom later. He felt much calmer with a friend beside him but the pressure to know every answer was exhausting and unrealistic. He spent most of his time in class sitting low in his seat so the teacher wouldn't notice him or saying he could barely see the board to avoid being laughed at. He felt the tension leave his body as soon as the bell rang and everyone started to pack away. The classroom grew loud with people discussing what class they had next with their friends and no longer having to pretend they weren't on their phones the entire lesson.

Dream stood up and looked down at George, waiting patiently so they could walk together for a few minutes before eventually having to split paths. Their next class wasn't together and George was dreading the thought of having to be alone. At least he could sit at the back and listen to music because nobody in that class acknowledged him, not even the teacher.

"Hurry so we can take the long way and find Sapnap and Bad." Dream began to slowly walk towards the door as the teacher yelled for everyone to get out asap. George followed quickly after, moving his legs so Dream's lanky ones wouldn't overtake him.

"Fuck, that class brings out the worst in me. I can't stand that asshole." Dream closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting the rage leave his body.

"Oh, you have no idea." George giggled, not expecting Dream to be just as annoyed.

They walked for a few more seconds in silence before bumping into Sapnap and BadBoyHalo, who were chatting away like they didn't have class in two minutes. They all joined together as a four, making the most noise in the hallway and getting angry looks and "Stop walking so slowly!"s from the teachers around them. The fun was over quickly when they heard the bell ring and noticed how empty the halls were. They were definitely the only ones out there. 

"Oh god, come on! We're gonna get in trouble. Bye, George. Bye, Sapnap!" Bad stumbled over his words as he grabbed Dream's wrist and hurried off into the staircase, disappearing. 

George was just about to rush off too when he felt a hand grab the hem of his shirt. He turned to see Sapnap holding onto him.

"Hey, not now. We're gonna be really late, Sap." George frowned.

Sapnap blushed at the newfound nickname and took George's hand.

"Cmon, let's skip class. It'll be fun." He began to pace forward, looking over his shoulder for any signs of hesitance.

George simply looked around, feeling his conscience tell him this was a terrible idea. He was known for his good reputation and didn't have the heart to lie if he got into the principal's office.

"I don't know..." He pushed his heels into the floor, forcing them both to stop in their tracks.

"Please? It's so boring when I do it alone. Plus, you hate that class, it's just another place you get ignored. I know you're only resisting because you don't wanna get caught. Promise it won't happen, k?"

The wheels in George's brain were spinning as he weighed the pros and cons. He could either go to his shitty class and be yelled at for being five minutes late or hangout with Sapnap and forget about that homework he didn't finish.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, lead the way."

George was shocked at how easily Sapnap was able to pull him forward. They were only walking for 20 seconds before stopping. Sapnap stood aimlessly, checking his surroundings and making sure nobody was watching before pushing open a janitor's closet and sliding in. He motioned for George to follow him. George felt nervous about being locked in such a tiny space but he trusted Sapnap not to do anything fishy like show him a dead body or something. When the door closed, it was pitch black.

"Hell no, I'm not staying in here if it's going to be dark as night." George scrambled to find the door handle and escape.

"Woah, dude. Relax" The light switched on, revealing Sapnap on the other side of the room by a few brooms with his hand on the wall. "It's okay, you can chill. Nobody ever comes in here, It's basically my tiny house." He giggled coming closer to George.

George looked around. It didn't look bad at all. He'd expected cobwebs and spiders and dirt and dust to litter every corner, nook and cranny but it did look homely. There were only a few old wooden stools in each corner, a few brooms and a dim lightbulb that was on its last legs.

"What are we even gonna do in here?" George hugged himself, still feeling too shy to move away from the door. He knew he looked stiff and afraid but he didn't care, he was not used to this at all. Sapnap, on the other hand, looked more than happy to finally have someone to do this with as Bad was too chicken and Dream said he 'had better things to do'.

"We don't have to stay here, dude. We can go pull pranks on the teachers."

"Pranks?"

"Yeah, man. I do it all the time. This little place is just out safe space where we can run back to. Nobody would expect us to be in here." Sapnap shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Only If you want to. We could always just chill in here."

"No, let's go do that. What's the point of skipping if you're not doing something fun?" George smiled, feeling adrenaline pumping through his body.

"Yes! That's more like it!" Sapnap laughed as he ruffled George's hair, making sure to tug a bit because he knew George liked it.

"Okay, okay... just don't get us caught." George blushed, smacking away Sapnap's hands before his mind could go to dirty places.

They crept around the hall and opened the doors to the back stairs that were almost always deserted. The only danger was the security guard who seemed to be occupied doing laps around the school to ensure safety. George followed Sapnap quietly, making sure the only thing he could hear was his own breathing. He was so scared of messing up, getting them caught or having Sapnap scold him for being a nuisance. 

"Okay, since I can tell you're scared-"

"I'm not scared," George mumbled.

"Since you're new to this," Sapnap corrected, "We can start with an easy game of knock and run."

George hoped it wasn't a game about knocking on the doors and running away.

"It's easy, just knock on the door and run away," Sapnap whispered, grinning when he saw George's eyes widen. It's like he'd never played this before.

Sapnap didn't even wait for George to reply, instead deciding he was going to demonstrate. He climbed up a flight of stairs and entered the second-floor hallway, walking up to the closest door. He took a second to look back at George, who was peeking bashfully at him, and swung the door open, yelling, "MISS ANDERSON HAS COFFEE BREATH!" The teacher immediately turned around to face the commotion, feeling her face turn red as she recognised the familiar face of Sapnap, a common nuisance. 

George immediately felt himself die of laughter at the ridiculous comment. He could barely hear Sapnap running towards him and screaming at him to start fleeing. They sped down the stairs, hearing angry shouts behind them and loud high-heels racing to catch the culprits. George's heart was racing, he felt a huge smile on his face and looked over at Sapnap as he ran. Anyone who didn't know them would think they were common criminals by how quickly they were running away. Sapnap looked like he was having the time of his life and George couldn't help but feel his heart tingle at how cute and happy he looked.

As soon as they reached the floor they were previously on, Sapnap held the door wide open to let George scuttle in before slamming it behind him. The room was silent, the only thing breaking the silence being their heavy breathing. Sapnap walked up to the light switch again, turning it on and turning to face George, who was hunched over and grasping both his knees. 

"Holy shit. That was so good." George chuckled, looking up to find Sapnap staring eagerly at him.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool. It's way better when I do it with someone else." Sapnap said with soft eyes, walking over to help George up as he caught his breath. He pulled him so they could both sit on the floor with their backs facing the door. Sapnap let George lay his head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him and feeling warm. They stayed there, enjoying the comfortable silence and were glad they had each other as company. 

"Sapnap?"

"Yeah...?"

"Thank you.."

"But we haven't fucked yet." 

George coughed on his own saliva, feeling his cheeks burn up again. He moved away from Sapnap to sit up and cough into his hand, gagging and choking at the sudden comment.

"Oh my god, Sapnap. You're too bold." He snickered.

Sapnap giggled and looked down at George with half-lidded eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me already."

George rolled his eyes but complied anyway, leaning forward to steal a short, sweet smooch. As they joined lips, George moved closer, hugging Sapnap around his neck and bringing their chests together. Their heads moved together, according to each other and following the pace like they'd done this 1000 times. George moaned, loving the way Sapnap always hungrily dragged his tongue into him, wrestling to be on top. He could barely breathe, feeling like he was floating on air every time he felt a small nibble on his lip. Sapnap knew he loved that, and he never stopped doing it.

They parted temporarily to stare into each other's eyes, relishing in the deep lust and want they both possessed. As always, George was as bright as a tomato and Sapnap was ready to rip George to shreds, unable to contain his natural urge to pummel George's pert ass.

"I've been thinking about you all day." George moaned, feeling Sapnap's hands greedily roam his body as squeeze the parts with the most meat. His eyes fluttered shut as he focused on his way Sapnap would move slowly and then grab him firmly as if he was taking his sweet time exploring what belonged to him. George loved the feeling, he **did** feel special.

"Really?" Sapnap's mouth gaped. He didn't think he had ever heard something so hot in his life. His exes had turned him on by talking before but George was a whole new level of arousal. He felt his pants tighten as his dick sprung to life, straining against his jeans uncomfortably. He wrapped a hand around George's delicate neck and forced it forward, kissing it long and hard.

"mm- yes." George desperately tried to control his shaky voice. The neck kisses always make him want to roll his eyes back. His neck was just so sensitive and easy to access.

"Would you be mad if I fucked you into the floor right now?" Sapnap groaned, twitching in delight as he felt the weight of George pressing against his boner, relieving a little bit of its stress.

George whined, unable to speak while being so horny. He was sure Sapnap got the memo when he pushed him to the ground and put his backpack under his head so he wouldn't be in pain the whole time. He leaned over to kiss at George's neck while he undid his jeans, throwing the belt into a corner behind him and undoing the zip so fast it was scary. Before George could even open his eyes again, his bottom half was completely naked, the only thing touching him being the carpet below him. He felt timid at the hungry look Sapnap was giving him but eased into the attention he was receiving on his leaking dick. Sapnap was rubbing him gently with one hand, and undoing his own jeans with the other. Once he got his own off, he rummaged into the pockets to retrieve a small bottle and a small, metallic, square packet. It was definitely a condom.

George knew this was coming, but he didn't expect it so soon. They had definitely cummed together more than once but doing the real thing was scary. He felt himself shiver was Sapnap pressed a cold finger against his hole, smothering a creamy substance on it and prodding gently at his opening. George squeaked at the feeling, not knowing whether it felt good or weird. It was somewhere in between. It also wasn't something George was accustomed to so he had doubts.

Sapnap seemed to have read his mind because he gave George a sympathetic look and came down to give him a kiss on the forehead. He smoothed a thumb on George's wrist and kissed it too.

"Sorry, I got carried away. What do _you_ wanna do?" Sapnap smiled.

George felt that feeling again. The one he got when Sapnap approached him at the party. The one he got when Sapnap asked if he was okay. The one when Sapnap said 'love you' before climbing out of his window. The one that made his knees weak, his heartbeat fast and his dick tingle. He couldn't help but feel tears poking at his eyes. He'd never been treated this way like he was human, by anyone and it felt so good. So, so good.

"You can... you can fuck my thighs?" George whimpered, squirming when he felt Sapnap's hand move to trace his inner thigh. He looked him in the eye before moving down to kiss and lick inside George's thighs. Blowing small puffs of hot air against George's cock but not touching it was enough to drive him mad. He couldn't stop moving.

"Sapnap... stop" He moaned, feeling Sapnap lick from his sensitive taint to the head of his leaking cock and suckling a wet kiss on the tip.

Sapnap smirked, lowkey feeling his chest puff out in pride whenever George said his name like that. It drove him insane. He tucked the condom back into his pocket, opening the lube instead and squeezing it onto his and George's dicks. He spread the liquid evenly, giving them both a few pumps before grabbing George's thighs and squeezing them tightly together. He let George relax his legs onto his shoulders for support.

"Touch yourself, baby." Sapnap bit his lip, loving the way George was crying from barely any stimulation. He shyly moved to stroke his cock and Sapnap squeezed his cock into the crevice created by his friend's thighs. It was tight, ungodly tight. It was so much that Sapnap moaned like he was the one being fucked. He moved slowly and steadily at first, trying to find a way to not cum in 10 seconds, and then increased his speed when George was getting needy.

The vulgar slapping noises and obscene squelching drove them further, making George burn up and Sapnap lick his lips. Every time his hips met George's ass, his entire body would bounce up and he looked amazing under Sapnap, his small moans and keens being sucked up by Sapnap's arousal. George moved his hands away to adjust his position and was met with an extreme sensation, his back arching every time Sapnap's dick mashed against his own. It was a small bit of contact but the feeling had George curling his toes and trying not to cry out. Sapnap felt small beads of sweat form on his forehead as he neared his climax. His hips were stuttering, his body was convulsing and he kept throwing his head back when he felt George squish his thighs a little too hard. He couldn't handle the pressure, his dick twitching and the small veins there pumping with blood.

George was almost there too, fingering his slit and playing with his nipples, letting Sapnap's cock hit his balls every few seconds. He wondered how it didn't hurt and felt himself grow confident. _This feels so fucking good_ , he thought. George pushed his hips back every so often to synchronize with Sapnap's thrusts, **imagining what it would feel like to have Sapnap hit it from the back, his hole aching and pulsing, begging to be filled to the brim with warm, thick cum. Sapnap pulling his hair roughly as he growls out and calls George tons of dirty names he never knew he was into. 'You little slut' he would say as he spanked George's ass. He's pepper George's nipples with hard kisses and bite them until they were marked all over. He'd leave large hickeys across his stomach and thighs, pressing George down to limit his movement and ruin him any way he wanted.**

George moaned out loudly, his cum shooting across his chest and painting his stomach with clear, thick strokes. He shook and shivered as he came down from cloud nine, watching Sapnap finish between his thighs and spread them wide to look down at his creation. He'd turned George into his little playmate but George wasn't complaining. He felt like the only boy in the world.

________________________________

Lunchtime rolled around shortly after the boys had gotten cleaned up and they were chatting up a storm. George thought the sex would make their relationship awkward but it had the opposite effect. He could feel their relationship beginning to become stronger than before. He liked this, now he didn't have to cling to Dream so much. He was always out of his comfort zone talking to anyone else but he felt confident. He felt better.

"Hey, you're forgetting something!" Sapnap pouted and stomped his foot.

"What, you big baby?" George giggled.

Sapnap frowned harder, making a sex motion with his hands. One was a circle, the other one a single finger going in and out of that circle.

George rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Thank you."

"Good boy." Sapnap lifted George's chin and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"Whatever." George blushed, internally fangirling at that kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking the story so far. I’m hoping to write atleast 5 chapters :)


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Sapnap's suspicious activity, George can't seem to find a way to stop moping. He begs he isn't jealous and even tries to confront the situation, not knowing how Sapnap will react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note >>  
> I'm from London (UK) So I'm sorry if my writing seems off. I've never been to America so writing American characters and making them interact with their surroundings is kinda hard! I didn't even know America had bus stops like London LMAO. Let's just imagine they're in a universe where everyone lives in one massive country.

_**'I need you.** _  
_**I want you,** _ _**come on, fuck me.'** _

_**'I'm a lovesick fuck.'** _

George bopped his head to the music coming through his headphones. He didn't listen to most of the songs his friends did but he was happy to be confident enough to find his own style. It made him comfortable and happy to listen to music that correlated with his current mood or emotion. It seemed to heighten his senses or even lift his spirits every time. 

George would definitely say he was confused. He had no idea what he was really feeling and was too scared to admit it was anything but platonic love for a close friend. The word 'love' scared him and he didn't want to use it. He didn't ever see himself using it. The phrase 'i love you' made him cringe. Growing up, George didn't really have close or loving relationships with people and the subject itself was unfamiliar to him. But recently, he'd been having second thoughts that terrified him. Did he really love Sapnap? Maybe not. He liked to think it was just attachment considering what they had been getting up to recently. Yeah, that's probably it. 

He couldn't help but smile as he constantly went over fond memories he had with Sapnap. He knew their connection was immediate and all they needed to become even closer was a little bit of sex. Who knew that would happen? George the virgin loving Sapnap with his ridiculous body count. It never really bothered George that Sapnap had so many hookups. He wasn't a whore or anything but it wasn't a surprise when George walked in on some questionable things. That's just how Sapnap was and George didn't care. 

Now, however, the thought of Sapnap kissing or even touching someone else made George want to punch a wall. He didn't understand why he was so possessive over someone he wasn't even dating. He found himself forgetting that they were just friends countless times and it stung worse and worse each time he thought about it. He didn't want to date Sapnap or call him his boyfriend but he didn't want anyone else to touch him. 

George almost missed the small 'ding' from his phone and paused his music. He unlocked it and squinted at the notifications, trying to find out who has just texted him. What app even was it? Snapchat? No. Whatsapp? What the fuck. George needed glasses.

_Message from pandas💦_

George's finger hovered over the notification, afraid to tap it. He spoke to Sapnap so much and now he was getting shy? He never understood his emotions but he clicked anyway, not wanting Sap to think he was being ignored.

pandas💦 : GROEGE

You: yes?

George smirked at the stupid misspelling. 

pandas💦: come join us were at the park!!!

You: The one with the cock and balls painting?

There were several parks the three went to when it got dark. The trio gave them all names depending on funny things that happened there, or silly things they had discovered. 

pandas💦: yeh dream is here

You: I'm doing homework :(

pandas💦: ditch it cmon

: were bored cmon plees?

George looked up at his window, noticing it was getting dark. The clock on his phone read '9:38 pm'.

You: fine. but I better be having the absolute time of my life or I'm smacking you.

: fuck, I have to sneak out.

pandas💦: dw it's so easy just get out with that fat ass oak tree like I did

George rolled his eyes and got up to slip on a comfortable black hoodie and dark jeans. He made sure he could hide so if anyone he knew was there, they wouldn't recognise him or snitch to his parents.

You: I'm coming 

pandas💦: YAY!

After almost dying from fall damage, George made a mental note to never sneak out through the window ever again. He grunted every time he took a step, forcing himself not to look down at the hole in his jeans so he wouldn't have to see the huge scratch there. His pain tolerance was low so he wasn't enjoying this at all. He was walking for about 10 minutes before spotting the entrance. An extended overhead sign reading 'grove gardens' with flowers scattered across the dirt beneath the gate came into view. He walked through, keeping an eye out for his friends. They didn't actually tell him where they were but George was certain they were at the kid's park disturbing some three-year-olds. 

He made a sharp right, heading straight for the familiar sounds of the squeaky swings that were bound to break soon. He spotted Dream standing on one of the swings and Sapnap sitting on his old skateboard looking up at Dream. George smiled, no longer feeling angry about his knee and racing towards them. He pushed open the gate and walked over, waving kindly and taking a seat next to Dream on the second swing.

"You came! What happened to that homework?" Dream teased, struggling to not bang his head every time he swung forward. He was to George's right.

"That can wait. Plus I need a break." George huffed, gently swaying back and forth.

"We were just about to go skate in the parking lot near here." Sapnap grinned. He was to George's left.

"I had to beg my brother to borrow his board because Sapnap wouldn't shut up about it. I haven't practised in years." Dream scoffed playfully, pointing to a skateboard under him.

"I don't even know how to ride one!" George laughed, giving Sapnap a dumb look.

"I can help you out, trust me you'll get it quickly. You've got good balance." Sapnap smiled up at him.

George smiled back, ignoring the fact that Sapnap somehow knew he had good balance and instead focusing on getting higher than Dream on the swing. As he swung his legs and arched his back, he took a moment to admire how childish he and his friends were. They could always see the fun in ridiculous situations and hung out just about anywhere. George loved it this way, he didn't have to worry about being someone he's not, he could be as authentic as possible and still get all the support he needed. They were here for him and he knew they were. The three of them had a special connection.

Sapnap stood up and stretched, reaching up his hands and sighing.

"Let's go, lads." He smiled, grabbing his skateboard and looking back at his friends.

Dream hopped off his swing and unlocked his phone, most likely checking to see the time. It was getting dark after all. George, however, didn't have to worry about what time it was. He could come home at 4am making the most noise possible and expect to be completely ignored by his parents. He could pretty much do whatever he wanted.

After walking around aimlessly, the boys came across a deserted car park behind a small building. It was dark by the time they had gotten there and the only thing illuminated their paths were a few street lamps in the area. The moon was extra bright, too.

George watched eagerly as Dream hopped on, wobbled for a few seconds, swung his leg backwards and zoomed off into the distance. He would occasionally turn when necessary and gracefully avoided things in his way. He made it look so easy, his hair blowing behind him and getting in his eyes.

"You think I can do that? I can barely kiss someone!" George giggled, referencing now Sapnap had to teach him that.

"Cmon, you can use my skateboard. Here." 

Sapnap dropped it on the ground, getting behind George and encouraging him to get on. George yelled a few times, begging for Sapnap to not push him or let him fall over and Sapnap reassured him it wouldn't happen. He grabbed George by the waist, holding him firmly and keeping him balanced upon the board.

"Okay, which foot do you push with?" Sapnap whispered, feeling his arms grow tired.

"You're supposed to have a special foot to push with?" George gasped, already feeling the need to give up and just watch.

Sapnap laughed, taking George's hand and helping him off the board. He got on instead, looking back at George.

"How about we both ride at the same time and hold hands so you don't fall?" 

George felt nervous. He didn't know how Sap could casually talk about holding hands without feeling anything. He probably didn't even think twice before saying it. He was clearly okay with doing this in front of Dream, too.

"Okay." George blinked, rubbing the red away from his cheeks.

His mind clouded up. He could vaguely hear Sapnap calling out to Dream and asking to borrow his skateboard. Dream came over and handed his skateboard to Sapnap, walking away to lean on a random brick wall. He watched them from a distance. George was snapped from his thoughts when Sapnap dropped the board next to his foot, startling George in the process.

"Oops, sorry." Sapnap grinned, getting on his Skateboard. George copied him, holding out both his arms so he didn't fall over. Sapnap definitely lied about him having 'good balance'.

"You ready?" Sapnap asked, reaching out his hand and smiling softly.

“Yeah..” George mumbled, not trusting himself to speak any louder. His voice would definitely crack.

Their hands joined shortly after and Sapnap’s were much warmer compared to George’s freezing palms. George immediately felt his nerves lessen at the contact. It felt nice and he didn’t want it to stop.

Sapnap swung his leg backwards and pushed forward, mimicking the same move Dream did. With a ridiculous amount of strength, he had George moving beside him and they were moving forward together. George felt his heart race as the wind blew past his ears. All of his fears disappeared the moment he turned to face Sapnap and saw him looking right back. They shared a loving look, George not being able to control his cheeks darkening and Sapnap squeezing their hands tightly.

They laughed as George dragged behind slightly, his board receiving a little less speed. Sapnap pushes until they reach the curb, his heel dragging across the floor to stop them both.   
  


Sapnap hopped off and stood behind George, helping him down and wrapping his arms around his waist.

”I told you it would be good.” He giggled, bringing George close and pecking him sweetly.

George’s heart did loops at the attention he was receiving lately. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sapnap’s neck and grabbing at his hair. When they finally let go of each other, George couldn’t help but stare. Everything about Sapnap made him happy. He didn’t want to go home anymore. Would it be too early to call this love? George didn’t feel so scared of that word anymore. In fact, he was warming up to it.

  
“When you two love birds are done, can we start walking back?” Dream smirked, come back from the brick wall. He picked up his skateboard.

”Lemme borrow your phone!” George chirped, reaching out a hand.

”Why?” Dream tilted his head but reached into his pocket anyway, watching George type in the pin from memory.

”I wanna take a selfie and your phone has the best quality.” He answered.

”Fine, but hurry. My mum keeps blowing up my phone. I need to go.” Dream said as he began walking in the opposite direction.

”Yeah, of course.” George mumbled, using his arm as a selfie stick and getting a distracted Sapnap in the frame. He took the picture and then moved the phone below him, snapping a few of his silly faces and smiling.

”Don’t take too long.” Sapnap smiled, going to walk slowly by Dream’s side.

”I’m just gonna send these to myself.” George opened the photos app and checked the pictures he had taken, feeling happy with how they came out. He expected to see another one of his faces when he swiped left but was instead met with a picture of Sapnap.

George’s heart stopped.

Sapnap was on his knees, his tongue sticking out and a dick resting on it. He appeared to be jerking himself off too and the person who was taking the picture had the exact same stupid banana socks as Dream. That was Dream. Dream and Sapnap.

Ouch.   
  


Immediate regret was what George felt. This definitely wasn’t love, this was an attraction. Simple attraction towards someone who tickled his pickle a few times. He was just another one of Sapnap’s hookups. He felt sick.   
  


He looked up, trying his best to hide his teary eyes and noticed his friends looking back at him, waiting.

  
Any normal person would beat a bitch up but George wasn’t one to confront people. He would rather hide his true emotions. If Sapnap didn’t love him who was he to force him to? George knew it was no use so he sucked up his pride and jogged up to his friends.

George handed Dream his phone and pretended to look at something on his own. He ignored the other two as they talked about who knows what. Probably discussing how good Sapnap can dribble on someone else’s cock.

George felt his face tighten in anger. Months ago, he wouldn’t have even felt angry. He wouldn’t have cared. But after Sapnap came into his business, stole his heart and stepped on it right after, there was no way to not feel bad about it. He was hurt.

”I’ll see you guys later. You’ll get the hang of it, George!” Dream smiled at him, obviously referring to him trying and failing to skateboard.

George waved sadly, not bothered to show he was angry.

That’s when he and Sapnap were left alone. It was awkward to say the least. Sapnap was making it obvious that he was confused. He kept looking over to George, the gears in his head turning as he tried to figure out why his mood had so suddenly turned sour. George was trying not to punch him every three seconds.  
  


“You uh... you okay, dude?” Sapnap pressed his lips into a thin line. He side-eyed George.

”mmhm.” A cold response from George.

”No you’re not.” Sapnap sighed.

They looked both ways and crossed the road before Sapnap grabbed his friend’s wrist.

”Hey, I’m here for you, you know?”   
  


“Let me go.”   
  


“George?”

”No.”

”Baby...”

”Don’t fucking call me that.” George snarled, turning around on his heel to glare ferociously.

”Woah! Where did that come from?” Sapnap looked genuinely upset.

”You know what you’re doing and I had to learn it the hard way.”   
  


There was a brief moment where Sapnap was thinking. Hard. He was lost.

”George, please tell me what’s wrong.” Sapnap whined, keeping his hands to himself.

George had to fight to hold back his tears but it was no use, it was clear that he wasn’t okay.

”Is this some kind of joke? Please tell me, Sapnap. You clearly like playing with people’s feelings. Were you gonna tell me you and Dream has something going on? You made me look SO DUMB.” George’s voice cracked when he raised it.

”Did you see something you shouldn’t have?” Sapnap wished he didn’t word it like that because George was definitely about to punch him.

”Fuck you.” George whined, a tear slipping down his cheek. He leaned forward, pressed his forehead into Sapnap’s shoulder and sighed. He knew he couldn’t go to anyone else. Who was he kidding? He should’ve just kept quiet. Now Sapnap was going to hate him.

”George. That picture was taken before I realized I liked you. I really like you. For the longest time, I was just doing a bunch of people to feel something. That feeling is nothing compared to being with you. Dream is my friend, we’re bros. I’ve known him longer than I’ve known you but we don’t have anything going on. I’d never date him and he’d never date me. You have no idea how sorry I am right now, George. Please don’t hate me, I beg you. I don’t know what I’d do.”   
  
“Just shush.”

”Wha-?”

George kissed him. This time, though, it was different. It wasn’t one of their lust hungry kisses, it wasn’t a horny kiss and it wasn’t a casual kiss. It was just different. A way of saying sorry and it’s okay at the same time.   
  


George wouldn’t like to admit it but he can’t stay mad at Sapnap. The only person who could lift his spirits just by looking at him.   
  


“I’m sorry, I overreacted. That photo could’ve been taken months ago.” He winced.

”It was the day after the party.” Sapnap lowered his head in shame, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around George just in case he tried to run away.

”Were not dating so why should I care. I’m acting like your crazy girlfriend.” George giggled, giving Sapnap a sad smile.

”I wasn’t lying about really liking you.”   
  


“Is that just your way of getting to fuck me?” George began to push away, feeling unsafe again.

”No! I love you-“

George paused.  
  


”Me too.”   
He stayed there, watching Sapnap in shock like he was going to say ‘sike!’   
  


“Can I walk you home?”

”Yes.”

The two couldn’t keep their hands off of each other the entire time they walked. Whether it be small kisses, or slapping each other, they had fun the whole way back. It was almost as if the argument never even happened.  
  


They got back into George’s house through the front door (thankfully) as everyone in the house was asleep. They crept through the hallway, up the stairs and removed their shoes once they got into the room to avoid being caught.

George was immediately slammed against the wall, barely having time to put his shoes down after bending over.

”I'm gonna show you how much I really mean it.” Sapnap smirked, pushing some hair out of the way of his partner’s eyes.

”I dare you.”

Kiss after kiss, Sapnap made his way around George’s neck and collar bone, massaging his dick as he did so. George didn’t hold back, grinding against his palm and moaning whenever it felt just right.   
  


“Stop...” he whined.

Sapnap shrugged and undid George’s dark jeans, letting them fall onto the bedroom floor.   
  


“Half hard already?” He giggled, taking George onto the bed and forcing him to sit.

He got on his knees and got to work, feeling confident to do this for someone who actually made his head spin. He gently rubbed George, looking up at him sweetly. They had only just started but George looked like he was struggling. He was flushing, his breathing uneven and sweat covering his forehead. He looked bashful but hungry. His hips bucked into Sap's hand.

"Shut up, come on I'm dying here. _Please_." George stroked Sapnap's head delicately so he didn't hurt him. He tugged at the longer parts of the hair, biting his lip and smirking when Sapnap kissed his tip.

He sat in silence, occasionally crying Sapnap's name like he was about to cum, only to groan when Sapnap would stop. 

"Please let me cum, fuck Sapnap."

"Hold on..." The sound of a plastic wrapper filled the darkroom and George immediately perked up.

"Sapnap, I don't think I'm-

"Shhh. I think I owe you something." Sapnap said as he crawled on the bed and into George's lap. He pushed him down so he was laying on his back and reached into his pocket. The same lube from several days ago appeared. Sapnap smiled before turning to face George's dick, pulling off his jeans and boxers so he was only wearing his socks and his shirt. He poured some lube onto his fingers, giving George a show as he began to slowly finger himself. He started with one, trying to relax as the pain overwhelmed him. It had been a while since he'd done this.

George was in disbelief. Most of his sexual fantasies including Sapnap had him being the bottom but seeing Sapnap in this position, his ass right in George's face, his cock springing to life, his mouth open, his eyes half-lidded, his voice cracking as he let out high pitched moans. It did something to George. 

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." George groaned, moving a hand to play with Sapnap's ass while he worked fingers into his tight hole. He had two in, knuckles deep when he teasingly wiggled his hips to rouse George.

"Oh yeah?" He sighed, pushing in a third. They barely tickled his prostate.

"Don't test your luck." George spat harshly.

Sapnap couldn't stop moaning by the time he had finished prepping. He had started doing it mostly as a joke to annoy George but it quickly became reality. He was close to forgetting about the dick under him and just fucking himself to sleep. He felt a smack on his ass and a hand pull his fingers out cautiously. 

"Remember who you're doing this for. I don't want to have to punish you." George said, feeling confidence overtake him. He pulled a pillow behind him and put it under his head. He laid there, one hand under his head for support and the other squeezing Sapnap's hip as he slowly lowered himself.

The tip struggled to enter for a few seconds. It poked and prodded at Sapnap, leaking and smearing pre-cum all over Sapnap's ass. The extra lubrication proved useful, though because Sapnap began to slide down onto George, feeling his ass stretch more than it was used to. 

"Holy shit, George." He gasped.

George groaned, dropping his dominant attitude for a second to enjoy the tight, hot heat around him. The blowjob felt similar but this was an entirely new sensation. He could feel Sapnap clenching and relaxing around him, sucking him in and pushing him out. He guided him, letting him bounce up and down as pleasure shot through both their bodies. He moved the hand that was under his head to hold Sapnap with both of them. He didn't think he ever wanted to let go.

Sapnap moaned, throwing his head back as George angled at his prostate, slamming into his sweet spot several times before Sapnap was shaking all over, his eyes rolling back. George felt his dick twitch every time their bodies met. He could barely hear over the skin slapping and wet squelching. 

Sapnap felt his back arch as he slammed harder, putting all his weight into going deeper and deeper. He felt good but he wanted George to feel amazing. Sapnap was best at showing his feelings through sex and this was the perfect opportunity to show how much he cared. He never wanted to hurt George, it felt terrible to see him that way.

He loved George.

_"Sapnap!"_

Pure bliss. George felt his toes curl and his muscles tense as he bucked up, filling Sapnap with cum. He moaned loudly, gasping in shock at how intense his orgasm was. He was convulsing, trying hard not to start crying again as he emptied his balls.

He didn't remember when they had gotten into this position but when Sapnap opened his eyes again, they were spooning. George was curled up against him, his breathing shallow as he was fast asleep. Sapnap knew he should have probably left, but he didn't move a muscle. He stayed there, enjoying the warmth radiating from George and shut his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: George was listening to Love$ick by Mura Masa at the time stamp 1:07. I love it so much and think it's the perfect vibe for Sap's and Gog's relationship in the story, especially the chorus. Even if you don't like it, I suggest you have a listen. Might not be your vibe but I fucking love it. Also, sorry about the short smut :( I just have huge writer's block and didn't feel like I had it in me to extend the sex scene. my apologies! next chapter will be much longer <3


	5. Reassurance (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jealousy continues and so does the awkwardness. Dream is in the middle of beef, as usual, Sapnap is close to stabbing someone and George is close to being stabbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO
> 
> I’m sorry for taking like two weeks to write this page, chapter 3 and 4 were lacking and I felt like my writing got shittier after chapter 2. I really wanted this one to be good so thank you for your patience, the support I’m getting right now is insane I love you guys 🤍 I'm writing this chapter in 2 parts because it's super long and I feel bad to keep you guys waiting so long. Next part is coming out later today!

Weird. He felt weird, his conscience telling him he was dumb for being so forgiving. He tried to believe he was happy but it was quite the opposite. He smiled even though he felt emotional pain surging through him from time to time. He knew that if he stopped smiling, he'd cry. Ignoring his feelings was the clearest options even if it was temporary. It was better to be happy than to be sad, right? 

George opened his eyes, squinting at the sunlight coming through his curtains. They were opened much too wide for his liking. He felt stiff and uncomfortable, a dull ache in the lower half of his body made it hard to sit up. His chest felt deep and each crevice of his body felt like it was going to snap. Weakness overwhelmed his hips, they felt fragile. A quick stretch revealed that George was butt naked, clothes were strewn across his floor and his boxers nowhere to be seen. He frowned, confused and begging he wouldn't be in pain all day. His bed felt emptier than it should've been. He placed a hand on the empty spot and gasped, remembering what had happened the night before. It had all come so quickly that George was stunned.

He remembered falling asleep in Sapnap's arms with cum pressed disgustingly between them. Sapnap had cleaned up sometime before he left because the bed didn't smell too much of sex and there were no stains. George groaned when he realised he'd have to get out of bed, feeling too exhausted to even eat anything. Although sleep was calling his name and coaxing him back, he managed to drag himself to the bathroom to deal with his routine.

As he brushed his teeth, George was constantly replaying scenes in his head. They weren't necessarily the raunchy scenes, but the ones that hurt him the most. He would be lying if he said he'd gotten over what he'd seen on Dream's phone. Sapnap had cooed sweet nothings into his ear, told George he loved him, reassured him that Dream and he were only friends and rode the shit out of George but still, he was concerned. Dream was his best friend and wouldn't ever do things to deliberately hurt George. But even then, he couldn't help but feel the need to make sure Dream didn't steal his man. He didn't want to act like a petty bitch but being left alone again after feeling love consistently for months was something George didn't think he could handle. 

Hunger was the last thing on George's mind so he clutched a cereal bar and dashed. He wasn't thinking about food, that could wait. He could always buy a snack after period 2 and eat through his classes. Anxiety slapped him on the face as he thought about how difficult it would be to look Dream directly in his eyes. Not only had he seen Sapnap on his knees but he'd also seen Dream's dick. He wasn't complaining but he didn't have feelings for Dream so it gave George more reasons to be ashamed.

As George strolled into the school building, he kept his head low in hopes of remaining unnoticed. He stayed extra tight to the walls, lingered in darker spaces and even made sure to avoid areas his friends commonly hung out at. He wouldn't say he was angry, but George definitely had a few bones to pick. He didn't even know who to be upset with but he knew he wasn't happy. He could try pretending everything was fine but he knew he'd eventually snap. At this point, George was tired of being the one to feel the pain. It seemed like it was only ever him who needed help or was suffering. Why couldn't it be someone else? People deserved to feel his pain.

It's just a harmless bit of revenge, right?

After stopping in his tracks and smirking to himself, George made it his mission to make Sapnap jealous. He didn't know how he'd do it, but he knew that Dream would come in handy. The two were very close so any flirty comments would fly right over Dream's head without a second thought. Sapnap, however, would try to investigate. It was almost too easy to be true. George had Sapnap wrapped around his finger. He almost felt bad.

The first lesson rolled around quickly. George wandered in, looking chill as ever, and took a seat right next to Dream, who hadn't seen him all morning. Dream gave him a wonky smile. It was threatening but friendly. Almost like a 'where the fuck have you been, I missed you' smile. As if George could tell exactly what the expression meant, he snickered gently, trying to not make noise so he wouldn't be yelled at and turned slightly to whisper.

"You don't need to worry about me." George was struggling to keep his ego down. He ignored the weird look Dream gave him and pulled out his equipment and a few books. He vaguely heard the teacher say they were doing partner work but didn't bother to listen to any instructions. George's brain was too busy planning, scripting and deciphering pros and cons, manifesting peak performance and imagining how Sapnap would behave. Would he be the type to become bitter and defensive over his territory? The type to scrap and slaughter anyone who got in the way of his property? Or perhaps he was the silent type that tried to make you feel guilty. The one who pouted, blushed and gave puppy eyes and kisses. Maybe he'd beg George to stop and hug him until he surrendered.

George didn't care about which would be the real outcome. He didn't even have a way as to how he wanted to do this. Maybe it would make things worse, maybe Sapnap would become frustrated and give up on him. Maybe Dream would get uncomfortable and distance himself from them both. Sapnap would be pissed that he lost his bro and take it out on George. It was scary to think about what would happen next so George simply didn't. He chose to clear his mind instead and think about why he was doing this. Why Sapnap, who wasn't even his boyfriend, meant so much to him. Why he felt a strong urge to get revenge. Why he wanted to get rid of the pain.

"Dude, I-"

"Excuse me, boys at the back. Be quiet." The teacher hissed, a finger tracing his lip.

Dream blinked and forced himself to push down the angry comment bubbling in his throat. He'd surely be kicked out if he let himself speak so he sat there in silence. He decided to instead to turn to an empty page in his note pad and write down a silent note.

George ogled the page, already knowing the message was for him and be ready to snatch it before the teacher could turn around. Dream scribbled for a few seconds and placed the paper in George’s lap where it was hidden under the shadow of the table.

’tell me what you’re up to, bitch’ 

Dream had surprisingly messy handwriting. Maybe it’s because he was speed-running to avoid getting caught.

’I told you already I’m good, ok? :)’ George replied, noticing how quickly his pen was running out of ink.

He passes it back to Dream.

’is this because of the ding dong picture? I’m sorry, I really am.”  
Dream looked nervous but passed over the note anyway, not liking how tense George got when he read the first sentence.

George felt his heart drop. He was hoping Dream would just ignore it. He knew it would happen eventually but ignoring it felt much easier.

’he told you?’

’yeah, how else would he explain why he could never suck me off again?’

’ugh why did you have to bring it up I don’t care don’t apologize’

Liar.

‘it’s clearly bugging you. if it makes you feel better, sapnap has a massive crush on you. I’m literally the third wheel.” Dream forced a straight face.

’really?’

’it’s so obvious oh my god. Dude, if I knew you liked him I wouldn’t have done that you know I care about u right?’  
  
  


Of course, George knew. Why else would Sapnap say the big three words? ‘I love you’ wasn’t something people just threw around. Hearing it come from someone else made George blush, though.

’sorry I feel dumb now’

’Nah you have every right to be mad just remember to speak up next time or nothing will get better :(‘

Dream smirked and faced the front. His friends were so stupid it was almost cute.

All good things do come to an end and that was the case for their heartfelt moment. The bell rang and startled half the class. As the teacher frantically tried to remind everyone to finish the homework and collect any extra revision if they wanted it, people were dashing out of the door, ready to listen in zero of their lessons.

Dream stood up, hovering over George as he waited for him to follow. They walked in silence, trying hard to focus on the happiness radiating off of their conversation. They were okay for now. George was temporarily satisfied, Dream no longer had guilt pressing down on his lungs. George suddenly wanted to run away.

Sapnap had spotted them and began walking briskly towards them, a huge smile on his face and one hand waving about. He seemed to get faster with every step and it even looked like he was running at one point.   
  


George stopped dead in his tracks and headed straight for his locker. He knew that if he just ran, it would be obvious something was wrong and Sapnap would chase after him. But, by looking like he’d forgotten something, Sapnap would hopefully stop to talk to Dream and George could slip away.   
  


The plan failed horribly. Dream did not continue walking. He turned to call after George and began following him like a lost puppy. Even when George tried to scurry away faster, Dream’s long legs kept him at a good pace. Sapnap seemed to catch onto the chase and followed behind Dream.   
  


All three of them ended up awkwardly crowded around George’s locker. Anyone that didn’t know them would think they were hiding drugs.

”W-why did you follow me?” George gasped. When he turned around he flushed at how close Sapnap was.

”hi...” he smiled sweetly. George smiled back and shook his head, faking an angry face at Dream.

”Why did you turn around like that? I have to walk with you or Bad will find me. I have to pay him, I lost a bet.” Dream snapped, looking side to side and lowering his voice as he finished talking.  
  


George scoffed, walking towards his next class. He was going to be a few seconds late but he didn’t care. Not when Sapnap was looking at him like that.

”Wait!” The boys behind him called out in unison.   
  


They walked together in a three, George in the middle and the others at his sides. George reminded himself of the intentions he had earlier. Did he want to continue with his initial plans? Yes, he did. He wasn’t mad anymore but he wanted to get Sapnap back for his own entertainment.

”Oh Dream, you’re such a crook. Just give bad his money.” George looked up innocently at Dream, giving him a playful shove that was much too hard.

Dream laughed it off, used to that kind of physical contact.   
“Shut up or he’ll find me..” 

Sapnap cocked an eyebrow. He expected George to speak to him by now but he hadn’t received a single flirty remark.   
  


“I hope he does. He should teach you a lesson.” George bumped their hips and grinned widely at Dream, scooting away from Sap and uncomfortably close to Dream.

Dream shrugged his shoulders and smirked down at him.   
“He’s like 4”11 what’s he gonna do? It’s not like you guys are any different height-wise.”   
  


George forced a loud giggle. 

”Dream’s just jealous he can’t cuddle anyone without suffocating them.” Sapnap scoffed with his tone a little too mean.

Dream coughed up a laugh, clutching his chest in disbelief.  
”Excuse me! The only one who sounds jealous here is you.” Dream wheezed.

”Yeah, well-

“As a short person, cuddling someone taller is quite the experience.” George nodded like he was the smartest man in the world. He caught onto Sapnap’s angry split-second snarl and grinned.

_It’s working._   
  


_“_ Everyone is taller than you, George.” Sapnap glared at his friends, growing angry at how unbothered Dream looked.

”Hey, just admit you want to be as tall as Dream.” George glared back, looking down at Sapnap’s lips and quickly looking away.

”See? He gets it!” Dream cheered and wrapped an innocent arm around George’s shoulders.

Sapnap groaned quietly, grabbing George at the waist and dragging him away from Dream. He shot Dream a warning look when George was too distracted to notice.   
  


George immediately blushed and dropped his sassy demeanour. It was hard to focus with Sapnap squeezing at his hips and protectively patting his ass.

”Don’t make me angry.” Sapnap whispered closely, warm air ticking George’s neck.

Dream was still glancing around suspiciously in fear of Bad finding him. He was too distracted to notice Sapnap punishing poor George.

”I’ll do it if I want to.” George looked Sapnap in the eye as if he was challenging him. He loved how Sapnap’s emotions were always made obvious from his facial expressions.

Sapnap didn’t respond, instead calling out to Dream.

”Hey, my class is upstairs, I’ll see you guys at lunch.” He spoke casually as if he hadn’t just threatened Dream to keep away from his property.   
  


Dream nodded, looking unbothered as usual. It was almost as if he knew why Sapnap was acting so angrily towards him.

The two boys eventually parted ways, Dream bouncing excitedly to his computer science classes and George shuffling miserably into possibly the shittiest subject to ever exist. Math.

Math class was a continuous cycle. Show up, pretend to care, hide at the back and be ignored, do nothing and leave. It was easy being the introvert because the teacher knew to never pick on him. He could go on his phone all lesson and stare at the clock, begging it to speed up.

After an hour and a half of contemplating death, the bell rang. It was a relief to hear the noise of chatter about food and the teacher shutting up about fractions in decimal form. George immediately got up and ditched, heading straight to the cafeteria to meet Dream and Sapnap.

Oh, right. Sapnap.

George slowed down a little. Sapnap was still on edge after George’s act and they ended up going to class without actually talking. Maybe he hadn’t thought this through.

George shook his head and sped up again, reminding himself of his initial feelings. He was hurt and he was fixing it. That’s all that mattered. It was just a bit of harmless revenge.

He pushed open the double doors, cringing at the scent of old sandwiches, beansprouts and questionable meats. He waved at his friends, seeing Bad and Dream fighting over a chocolate bar and Sapnap yelling at them to stop.   
  


George threw his bag off his shoulders and sat down next to Sapnap, sighing. Sapnap flinched.  
  


“Good, George is here. Tell Dream that it’s mine! I literally bought it before school.” Bad complained frowning at George.

”Bad- GIVE me a bite. I won’t even take that much.” Dream rolled his eyes. He and Bad were always arguing over pointless things.

”Last time you swallowed it whole!”   
  


“Don’t exaggerate! It was like.. three bites.”

”That’s not a lot?” Bad laughed.

George couldn’t help but snicker. He felt his nerves go down at the familiar sound of pointless bickering. It was never serious but it was always enough to lift his mood.

”Just split it in half, guys.” George shook his head and smiled.

”But it’s mine...” Bad whined, scowling and huffing as Dream plucked the chocolate from him.

”Stop complaining, oh my god.” Dream snapped it, keeping the bigger piece and chucking the rest at bad who barely caught it.

”Jerk...”   
  


George smirked. He was always the one to come in with the reasonable ideas and sort out the petty beef going on around him. He admired the way Bad and Dream immediately went back to chatting peacefully amongst themselves. They were always the ones fighting but had the closest relationship in the group.

George then turned his attention to Sapnap, blushing when Sapnap immediately looked away. He’d been staring.

”What’s up with you?” George smiled, shifting closer.

”Really?” Sapnap grumbled.   
“You little bitch...” He whispered, squeezing George’s thigh.  
  


George held his lips closed, dangerously close to letting out a whine. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in a public place. He glanced over, seeing that the other two were yet to notice the sexual tension.

”So you caught on?” George raised a brow, holding his head in his hand and covering his mouth. He batted his eyelashes to drive Sapnap up the wall.

”You’re on thin ice.” Sapnap twitched, feeling his chest puff up with anger.

George giggled, grabbing Sapnap’s hand under the table and swinging it about. He had Sapnap wrapped around his finger and he loved it.

”Yeah, keep laughing. I’ll wipe that smirk off your face after school.” Sapnap threatened, his shy demeanour faltering.   
  


"Oh really?" George teased.

"Ye-

"Dream, mind sharing some of that?" George called out suddenly and reached over to snatch what little was left of the chocolate they'd cut in half. George sucked on it slowly, hollowing his cheeks and looking Dream right in the eye before popping it in his mouth and sitting back in his seat, a devious smile on his face. He could've sworn he saw Dream take a sharp breath.

"GEORGE. I put my mouth on that!" Dream wheezed. He was too shocked to scold George. The sweet had been swiped so quickly.

"So what? We **share** **things** all the time." George mumbled loud enough for Sapap to hear, feeling his heart buzz with excitement when Sapnap clenched a tight fist.

"That's what you get! Now you know how it feels." Bad smiled, pointing an accusing finger in Dream's face and swaying it from side to side.

"But did I take it from you while you were _eating_?!" Dream was coughing up a lung and could barely breath through his laughter. His friends were idiots and always cracked him up.

Sapnap was the only one who didn't seem to be enjoying himself. He knew what George was doing, it was obvious. If this is what jealousy felt like, Sapnap didn't ever want to experience it again. It was understandable that George wanted to get him back but this was an exaggeration. Was it really nesecarry to drive him insane like this? George was completely aware of how Sapnap felt about him. They were practically a couple at this point. They even avoided having sexual relations with other people to prove their feelings for each other. 

"I'm going to piss I'll be right back." George shuffled awkwardly out of the bench seat, leaving his bag behind and going through the nearest exit. He skipped mindlessly through the hallway, taking a mental note to apologise to Sapnap later and pushed open the male's toilets with the weight of his body. It was empty, thankfully, so George was comfortable. He finished up quickly, not wanting lunch to end and his bag to be left unsupervised. His friends weren't dickheads but they were forgetful and would definitely end up letting his belongings be stolen. As he swiped a few tissues to dry his hands, the door swung open and crashed against the wall. The sound boomed, making George yelp and turn around swiftly.

"Oh, It's just you. You scared me!" George shuffled awkwardly. He was trying to be nice for a change.

"You should be scared." Sapnap closed the door behind him and stalked up to George, his face unreadable and unchanging. 

George shivered when Sapnap got close enough to look down at him. He had a straight face on but he looked like he had murderous intent. 

"You've been testing my patience, haven't you?" Sapnap's voice was deep and rigid and it was a sign that George had pushed his limits.

"...huh?" George was terrified to say the least. He knew Sapnap wasn't going to hurt him but his punishment would definitely have him limping for days. He quickly shook the thought away, too scared to pop a boner right now.

"Oh, now you wanna act dumb?" Sapnap not yelling was much worse than Sapnap yelling. He had a dangerous aura wafting around him.

When George didn't reply, Sapnap shuffled closer and placed their chests together. He moved his hands to either side of George's head and caved him in, looking down at his play thing. George was stunned, his cheeks slowly turning pink and his fingers hiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt.

"Sapnap..." George started and finished. He had no idea what to say. He knew he couldn't dissolve the situation but the sexual tension was killing him. He swallowed down a moan when Sapnap squished closer, their crotches touching. George swallowed his pride and leaned up, stealing a kiss. He felt Sapnap melt into it, his right hand pulling George by the hair. His tongue was rough, sliding across every surface it could reach. It was sloppy but they couldn't seem to care less, finally getting to feel each other up after so much tension.

George hissed and arched his back when he felt a large hand squeeze at his crotch. It stung but he deserved it. The hand continued to toy with his privates, massaging here and there as if it was trying to soothe the pain. It felt amazing. George felt his legs shake and grow weak again, his hands flying up to grab at Sapnap before he fell over. He moaned quiety when Sapnap started peppering soft kisses across his neck, being extra careful not to leave any marks, at least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel liked I've milked this book enough so I don't know about more chapters. If you guys want extras I'm happy to write some, though. This was originally meant to just be a one shot lol. ANYWAY, I hope you liked this, tysm for reading and leaving kudos <3


	6. Reassurance (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap isn't happy when he realizes George is messing with him. George gets it.

Sapnap dragged George into a stall to their left, pushing him into the corner and locking the door behind them. It was cramped and smelt unpleasant but the only thing Sapnap cared about was making George beg for forgiveness. He turned around to stare George up and down, his eyes lingering on him for much too long. George simply stood there obediently, his hands tucked bashfully behind him. He was panting softly after the kiss and desperately trying to regain his breath. Sapnap turned him on so easily and it was becoming a nuisance.

Sapnap moved away from the door, gently guiding George to stand there instead. He pushed George up against the door, his hands folded uncomfortably behind his back. Not being able to see what was going on behind him sent a rush of excitement through his chest. He could barely hear what was going on, let alone guess. Sapnap was full of surprises.

He yelped when Sapnap suddenly squeezed a hand around him to palm at the front of his jeans. He made sure to circle slowly but heavily, alternating between groping and pushing. George followed the rhythm with his hips, bucking and closing his eyes. He couldn't grab onto anything and he certainly couldn’t make any noises so he tried his best to stay, relax and enjoy. There was no need to whine or struggle or try to pull away. He knew Sapnap was only angry for a moment and would calm down as soon as he got his dick wet.

When Sapnap pulled his hand away, George groaned. It was the worst feeling to have the pleasure disappear so suddenly, especially when he was really into it.   
“Sapnap... carry on.” George scoffed in a low voice, his breath shifting. He was trying had to close his throat to not let any moans escape it.

As expected, Sapnap ignored him. He instead undid his belt with a loud metal click, shifted slightly out of his jeans and pulled at his boxers to free his own growing erection. From the way he was breathing, George could tell he was rock hard. It was strange considering they had barely begun. Sapnap must have been horny for a while. It was almost funny how needy he was being because he had George bent over and his cock against him in about 10 seconds. It was probably leaking, too.

"W-wait! You'll get cum on my jeans." George babbled, coming to his senses.

"That's the point. It's a punishment." Sapnap snapped, keeping his voice down. He began to grind desperately into George's backside. Two strong hands were gripping his waist and it was almost painful how tight they were holding onto him.

George felt his eyes widen in shock. He expected to be let off easy and just have a quickie he could enjoy. He didn't know why he thought Sapnap would let him off so easily but It was infuriating, to say the least. He definitely wasn't going to let him cum, too. What if he had to go to class with a cum stain on his ass and a boner in his pants?!

"Please, I'm sorry Sapnap. I'm yours-

"Too late for that." Sapnap chuckled, speeding up and grabbing George's hair with his left hand. He made sure to pull hard, stinging George's scalp and causing his neck to crane upwards.

His thrusts were becoming faster as he relished in the feeling of denim against his dick. It would be uncomfortable in any other circumstance but seeing the way George was choking out whines after each tug made his mouth water.

George, on the other hand, was barely able to speak, let alone moan. He had to keep quiet and normally holding onto something helped but he had nothing but the door to claw at. He could feel his throat tightening and relaxing every time he took a deep breath and it was horribly noticeable.  
  


George couldn’t see Sapnap but he was probably bright red, flustered and frustrated. He was normally embarrassed to show arousal through his face but since nobody was watching him, his expression was probably twisted up in pleasure, his eyebrows scrunched and his eyes burning into George’s clothed ass.

”Sap... ap..” He struggled to speak.

”Remember this moment every time you think about replacing me.” Sapnap was practically growling at this point, his anger dripping in his words. He would hate to admit he was jealous but that was exactly how he felt. Even after his apology and infinite kisses, George was trying to get back at him.   
  


“Fuck...” Sapnap looked up at the musky, dim ceiling and huffed. His hips were stuttering and he could barely hear George yelping every few seconds. Pre-cum was leaking everywhere but it was the least of his concerns.

George, becoming frustrated by being ignored, decided now was a good time to tease Sapnap. He pushed his ass backwards and ground into Sapnap’s bare cock, getting a loud groan from Sapnap.

”S-Sapnap. You’re gonna get cum on my jacket!” George suddenly panicked but didn’t dare to move away from his horny partner. He knew that wouldn’t end well. Sapnap was out of it, his thrusts going at a relentless pace, his breathing getting heavier by the second and his cock twitching every few seconds. 

"You little slut... Don't you ever do that again." Sapnap babbled whatever popped into his mind. Despite his angry tone and malicious pace, it was clear that he was upset. Seeing George flirt with anyone but him made him feel absolutely awful.

" **Fuck** , George."

Sapnap’s breathing faltered as he was close to finishing. His knees were beginning to quiver, his lungs were closing in on him, his dick was twitching for sweet release and his head was spinning.   
  


George, on the other hand, was struggling not to get a boner and ignore the strange sensation of being used as a sex toy. He was growing more and more frustrated as he convinced himself that Sapnap was actually going to jizz all over him.

”Sapnap, please. Just punish me another way. I still have 2 classes left don’t make me go out there like that.” He hissed, a nervous whine squeezing his throat shut.   
  


He craned his neck to look behind him and see what was going on. Sapnap, as expected, was panting like a dog and humping like he was going to die if he didn’t do a good job at it. His head was pointed up towards the ceiling and his thrusts were quickly becoming more shallow and tense as he edged himself on the end of George’s ass. His tip was deepening in colour and the veins on the side of his shaft were becoming ridiculously visible. His body was trembling viciously as if he was savouring every second of the sensation.

“ ** _Fuck_**..!” Sapnap’s voice strained as his jaw went slack and his eyes squeezed shut. He gasped silently and stilled his hips to let cum splash all over George’s ass and back. His jeans were soiled, his sweater was covered and he looked like he’d had an accident.

“ahh... That was gooood.” Sapnap giggled, his previous negative swirl of emotions seeming to disappear with the wind. He smiled down at George... well, George’s ass and keened at the mess he’d made.

“Wow Georgey, I would cum on you every day if I got to see this.” He smiles, letting his tone grow cocky.

“You fucking idiot,” George whined, moving slowly to face his idiot friend-with-benefit, “The bell is gonna go off!  Look at me!” 

He threw an aggressive gesture to accentuate his point.

”Calm down, you little baby,” Sapnap cooed, moving forward to cup George’s cheeks and squish them, ”Do you really think I’d cum on you in the middle of a school day and let you walk around like that...?” 

His tone was actively mocking as he spoke down on George, making sure to baby-down words to piss him off more.

”What are you on about?” George shivered.

”I mean...” Sapnap exhaled. ”You’re gonna wrap my hoodie around your waist.” He smiles.

”You’re joking, right? That's not going to help remove the stain!” George was growing redder. It was too easy to get mad at Sapnap.

”Well, do you have a better idea?” 

”...” George frowned, attempting to give Sap the dirtiest look he could muster. He scoffed and looked him up and down, dragging his eyes across Sapnap’s overly confident stance.

”George... If you didn't want to get punished, you should’ve thought about it before trying to make me jealous.” Sapnap tutted and shook his head, wriggling about so he could take his hoodie off and give it to George.

”And don’t you dare think I’m done with you because I’m giving you the real punishment after school.” He winked.

”Wasn’t cumming on me enough? You’ve ruined my favourite pair of jeans. Bastard.” George complained. 

”You’re insane if you think I was going to let you off with a warning. That was nothing. Now, do you have any condoms?” Sapnap reached out a hand.

”When have we needed condoms?” George stood confused and straight-faced.

Sapnap stared back, giving George a few more seconds to realise what he was hinting at.

”I don’t get it.” He shook his head. It was only when Sapnap raised a brow and wiggled his finger that George clocked what the fuss was about.

”W- How. huh, Sapnap?” He stuttered, knowing for certain that he’d gone red in an instant. 

”Relax, I need consent before I do anything. I’m not gonna force you. It’s okay if you don't want to.” Sap lowered his voice as he spoke, holding George's hands in his own. He was trying to be gentle.

”I um... Can I think about it?” George squeaked, finding it hard to speak any louder.

”Yes, George.” Sapnap moved back, hiding his junk away and wrapping the hoodie around George’s waist.

He took a moment to admire how large it was, hanging uncomfortably off of George’s thin waist. It hung past his knees and if he wasn’t careful, he’d trip on the fabric.

”But,” Sap blushed, ”Can we truce? I don’t like arguing with you...” 

”Yeah, maybe I exaggerated...” George giggled sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

”No... I did. I’m sorry George. I promise you I don't go around sleeping with everyone. Dream and I have stopped ever since and will continue to keep our relationship platonic, okay?” Sapnap pouted, moving forward again to embrace George.

It was rare for Sapnap to show emotions this way as his love language was sexual contact. However, he’d quickly learned that George's was affection and was determined to implement that into their relationship.

”I forgive you, I did a long time ago.. I guess I was still kinda-”

”Jealous?” Sap smirked.

”Says the one who locked me in the bathroom and angry-humped me.” George scoffed, giggling when he saw Sapnap roll his eyes.

”Whatever. We coo’?” Sapnap held out his pinkie.

”Yeah. I’m going to explode if I can’t talk to you any longer.” George smiled, only half serious. They joined hands and made a pinkie promise.

”But seriously, let’s go back before Dream searches through my bag.” George flipped around to un-do the lock, checking the bathroom was still empty and drifting out of the cubicle.

Sapnap followed behind him, making sure his zipper was all the way up in the large mirrors.

”C’mon, Sapnap!” George hissed, already holding the cubicle door open.

After flirting in the hallway, they’d made it back to the cafeteria. It was the worst trying to hide their feelings for each other when they were in public but they had no choice. Although George was gay and Sapnap bisexual, they were closeted to most of the world, only having told their friend group and a few others who were trustworthy.

Sapnap did the honor of pushing open the doors, a sad aura wafting about him as he was forced to let go of George’s soft, warm hand. They walked in silence, approaching Dream and Bad who seemed to be bonding.

”You’re crazy! You’ve never had a muffin? What kind of person hasn’t had one. I bet you’ve never had M&Ms either.” Bad complained loudly, his voice being heard by Sap and George before they’d even reached the table.

”They look so nasty, I’d rather have a cupcake. And I don’t trust them, one second it’s chocolate then boom. Raisins.” Dream shivered.

”Excuse me? Cupcakes are pure sugar. Muffins actually have good taste. You’re just weird.”

”I’m weird? Who asked me to buy them a 20lb bag of muffin mix the other day?”

”It was on _sale_! Who wouldn’t?”

“Any normal person?” Dream chuckled, shaking his head.

”Well I-,” Bad began to argue but stopped when the duo missing finally came back from their bathroom break,” Look who it is. Did you enjoy your pee?” He teased, budging close to Dream to give them space to sit back down.

”You got the whole squad laughing.” George smiled, sitting down and dragging Sapnap along with him.

”You guys took your time! I’m convinced you were doing more than peeing.” Dream quirked a brow, holding back laughter. Bad looked equally as amused.

”Yeah, you know Sapnap and his stomach aches. He couldn’t get off the-“ 

“That’s enough.” Sapnap scowled, crossing his arms as laughter boomed around the table.

”I’m done with being the centre of the jokes, let’s pick on Bad.” He pointed.

”Me? No, Dream!” Bad placed a hand on his chest, struggling to breath through his giggles.

”I haven’t been able to bully George all day, it’s his turn.” Dream chuckled.

Before George could muster up an argument, the bell rung loudly, startling half the cafeteria. The chatter began to quiet down as people shuffled out of their seats, others scoffing down the last bits of their food and lunch ladies relieved to be finished for the day.

”Aww..” Bad whined, slouching in his chair.

”Feels like its only been 30 minutes.” Dream deadpanned, shifting out of his seat and stretching.

”Walk with me?” Bad turned to Dream.

”Yeah. We’ll catch you guys after school.” Dream waved to Sapnap and George before disappearing into the main hallway.

George and Sapnap went seperate ways from Bad and Dream after lunch everyday so it was normal for them to be split into two groups most of the day. It was only before and after school that they could comfortably hang as a four without having to worry about what time it was.

”I’ll walk you to your class.” Sapnap blushed, picking up George’s bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He looked ridiculous carrying two bags but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

”Wooow, what a gentleman... I almost feel bad making you carry that.” George cooed, moving in close to make Sapnap flustered. He loved the feeling of being able to do that because he knew his other friends couldn’t.

”Shut up. You’re holding mine next, anyway.” Sapnap smirked, making his way towards the opposite exit.

”Uh huh.” George smiled, feeling warmth engulf his tummy. He felt good for the first time in 2 days. He wanted this moment to last even if he knew it wouldn’t. 

The comfortable silence that followed through their journey made George ponder on calling Sapnap his boyfriend. Although he’d skimmed on the idea of it, he’d never seriously considered it. He was sure Sapnap enjoyed his company and liked him just as much but it was difficult to think of the perfect way to ask him out.

Even then, he knew he was way too scared to say it. He’d have to wait for Sapnap to make it obvious first or he would never even entertain the idea. Sure Sap had upped his confidence a whole lot since the house party but he knew deep inside that if Sapnap didn’t want to date him, he’d crumble.

”See you after school.” Sapnap smirked, lowering his voice before pressing a secret kiss to George’s forehead. He was quick with it, lowering his eyelids when he saw George quiver.

”Bye...” George whispered. He watched Sapnap walk away, confused as to how they’d got to his class so quickly.

He walked in, immediately feeling dread and fatigue fill his mind, the weight of having to study and concentrate without any of his friends crushing him. He’d have to daydream for 50 minutes and he was certain the time would drag out.

He sat in his designated seat near the window, near the back and ignored anyone who tried to get his attention. He was focused on what Sapnap had planned for after school and drowned out the teacher with ease. 

It was obvious from the hand gestures and looks Sapnap had given him that he was planning to take George’s bum virginity. They’d had sex countless times but this was a whole new level of scary. 

What if it hurt? What if it bled? What if it was... dirty?

George shivered in disgust, begging the latter would never happen to him. He planned to dash to the bathroom and clean out any unwanted stuff before his dick appointment. The last thing he wanted was for Sapnap to stick it in and pull it out with something _else_ there to surprise them.

He tried to think positive. He’d seen gay porn before, it looked really easy. Dick go in the hole, dick leave the hole, dick cum in hole. 

Clearly, it was more than that but George didn’t think he could handle thinking about it any longer. It was going to feel good, it was Sapnap, he didn’t have to be so scared. He trusted Sapnap.

He loved Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. It’s been 3 months already. I’m so fucking sorry guys. I won't leave like that again!! Please enjoy this chapter, It took me all my will power to right something for you guys <3 I was feeling so lazy and unmotivated but I pushed through thanks to the lovely comments you guys leave me! I can't thank you guys enough.


End file.
